Which of these numbers is composite? ${11,\ 23,\ 44,\ 59,\ 67}$
A composite number is a number that has more than two factors (including 1 and itself). 11, 23, 59, and 67 each have only two factors. The factors of 44 are 1, 2, 4, 11, 22, and 44. Thus, 44 is the composite number.